User talk:EightCladGamer
Appalachian Minutemen Hello, appreciate you asking for help regarding your article, and i do agree that the exact of origin of the minutemen are unclear, but unfortunately i have found some issues on the page; 1) the part about them being the originators of the commonwealth, that they were just a recon team from Appalachia is problematic as it violates rule 9 of our wiki; " 9. Do not dramatically expand upon, or change canon characters, events, groups, or locations in your articles. For example, creating a character who is a member of a canon faction or who lives in a canon location is acceptable, creating a character who leads or destroys a canon faction or location is not." rules. and since your article states " This chapter leads the others, including the Ohio, Virginia, Maine, Commonwealth (Massachusetts), and Kentucky Minutemen, all under their command. " this seems like a definite issue. 1a) that last part i quoted about how they have groups in several states is also something that we tend to frown on, that is large, organized groups that have out-sized influence. 2) the mention of Preston Garvey I also seems like you're trying to force a connection between the two groups. It is possible that it's coincidental, but fairly high odds i imagine, though to be fair i haven't looked up how common those names are. 3) The mention of alliances with the brotherhood and enclave is also an issue as, while i haven't played the game myself, from what I've read and heard, everyone else but the dwellers are dead by the time they walk onto the surface (excluding the new DLC that is apparently coming out, but I'm doubtful that adds new chapters to these organizations). I have read that the players can become members of these groups, but in that case, it seems like they are just dwellers with somewhat fake credentials, unless you're saying they have completely gone with the identity of these groups. I say this is an issue because while enclave and brotherhood groups are allowed on this wiki, the require both admin approval, and collaboration with two other users. 4)the part with the brotherhood outcasts is also unclear; are you saying these are the ones from 3? or are they members of the local branch that doesn't recognize the threat of the scorchbeasts? as it is, this page is untenable. That being said, if you want to maintain a page that is similar it could be done, if you drop the connection with the commonwealth minutemen and make it so these guys are a militia trying to defend these fledgling communities in the region that would be fine, and might logically lead to the development of some other threats to the region (as long as they didn't stop anyone else from adding content to the region). if you want any help or advice, myself and the other users i'm sure are willing to help. Ooo so spooky (talk) 05:42, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey man, the powers that be have comedown, and your page is to be deleted. Since you said you had another place to put it, I'm gonna get rid of it, but if you need to copy it I can bring it back up. Ooo so spooky (talk) 15:29, October 9, 2019 (UTC)